Teen Love
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Jett and Riley write a movie script. Can't tell you more than that without giving it away. JB/Riley and Jett/Kayla romance!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Jett Jackson!! So please don't   
sue me!! Please review! This is my first Jett Jackson story so be honest.  
Read on!  
P.S. I wasn't quite sure about the names of JB and Kayla's characters on   
Silverstone so I just made a guess.  
Black Panther  
  
  
  
" Kayla, you know that episode of Silverstone I wrote?" Jett asked.  
" Yeah. Why?" Kayla said, dipping her paintbrush in the brown paint.  
" Well, the writers thought that they would bring back you and JB's   
characters for a couple weeks. What do you say?" Jett pleaded.  
" I can't act Jett." Kayla said, painting his eyes.  
" Are you forgetting your days as an old lady? Or our ten children  
and forty five grand children? " Jett said.  
" That's different, that wasn't in front of a camera. You know I   
don't like to be center of attention." Kayla said.  
" Your the center of attention at your art shows." Jett said.  
" If I agree to this will you let me paint in peace?" Kayla asked.  
" Of course." Jett laughed.  
" Fine." Kayla said. " I'll do it."  
" I thought so." Jett said. " Riley?"  
Riley walked into the room. " Did she say yes?"  
Jett nodded.  
" Yeah. Now we have to convince JB." Riley said.  
" Ok, we'll leave you to your painting, K." Jett and Riley walked   
out.  
  
" JB, JB, JB. Buddy. Pal. Friend." Jett said.  
" What are you up to? And what is Riley doing listening outside the   
door?" JB said.  
Riley walked in. " You want to be an actor?"  
" Been there and I was no good. Why?" JB questioned.  
" The writers want to bring back your character on the show for a   
week. You in?" Jett asked.  
" I don't think so." JB said.  
" Come on, it'll be cool." Jett said.  
" Jett, I think his mind is made up. It's a shame, though. He could   
buy that new computer with the money he would get. Oh well. Let's go." Riley  
said, heading for the door.  
" Money?" JB asked.  
" Yeah. You don't think we do this whole acting thing for free." Jett  
said, catching Riley's plan.  
" Come on, we'll go tell the directors he said no." Riley opened the   
door.  
" Fine, I'll do it." JB said. " Only because I really need a new   
computer."  
" Thank you. I got to go shoot some scenes." Riley left.  
  
A week later, everyone is shooting Silverstone.  
  
Artemus: This is an extremely dangerous mission.  
Hawk: We can handle it.  
Silverstone: As long as it's not Corkie.  
Artemus: I don't doubt you can handle it, but I've arranged for you to have   
some back up.  
Silverstone: Back up?  
Artemus: Yes, back up. You remember your trip to Wilburg, Silverstone.  
Silverstone: Oh yeah. That girl, Keisha, wow.  
Keisha: Thank you.  
Silverstone: I meant your fighting skills.  
Artemus: You will all be working together. Hawkins, meet TJ and Keisha.  
  
" And cut. Take a break everyone." The director shouted.  
" You guys were great." Cubby said walking by.  
" Thanks." They all said.  
" Hey, JB, wanna go check out the editing room. It's really cool."   
Riley said.  
" Sure." They walked off.  
  
" Is it just me or do you get that Riley is crushing JB?" Kayla   
asked.  
" I get it too. But JB has no clue. I know what thats like." Jett   
said, thinking about how he liked Kayla.  
" Ditto." Kayla said, thinking of Jett. " Anyways, maybe we could be   
Cupid. You think?"  
" Whatever, but maybe you should talk to Riley first. She's pretty   
independent. She may get mad." Jett said.  
" I may get mad about what?" Riley said coming up behind them. " K,   
we're wanted in make up."  
" Ok." Kayla followed Riley leaving Jett and JB alone.  
" She's really hot." JB said watching them go.  
" No, no. Kayla hot? I don't think so." Jett said.  
" Actually I was talking about Riley. Why don't you just ask Kayla   
out, though?" JB said.  
" Me, Kayla. Ha. You got to be kidding me. I mean sure she's smart,   
cute, great sense of humor, artistic, perfect.. What was I saying again?"   
Jett said, blinking.  
" You were saying how much you weren't in love with Kayla." JB   
smiled.  
" Well, you like Riley and I like Kayla." Jett said.  
" I don't like Riley, well, maybe a little..."  
  
" So you really like JB, huh?" Kayla said walking to makeup.  
" What? No." Riley started. " Am I that obvious?"  
" Don't worry JB is clueless." Kayla said, laughing.   
Riley sighed. " Ever since our gold hunt, I don't know. When did you  
start liking Jett?"   
" What? Me? Like Jett? Seriously?" Kayla stuttered. " Am I that   
obvious?"  
" I'm pretty sure Jett is clueless. Although I could guess the   
feeling is mutual."   
" You think?" Kayla asked. " Ok, I'll make you a deal, I'll get you a  
date with JB if you get me a date with Jett."   
" Sounds great." Riley smiled.   
They arrived at makeup.   
  
" You think you can get me a date with Riley?" JB asked.  
" Sure. Think you can get me a date with Kayla?" Jett asked.   
" We got a deal." JB and Jett shook hands.  
" What kind of deal?" Riley asked from behind.  
JB and Jett twirled around. " Nothing." Jett said.  
" Hey Jett, I learned how to do this really cool kick, come on I'll   
show you." Riley grabbed his arm and led him to the cafeteria.  
" What are we doing in the caf. I thought you wanted to show me some  
kind of kick." Jett said, confused.  
" I lied. We need to talk about you and Kayla." Riley said.  
" There is no me and Kayla. I have no clue what you are talking   
about." Jett said.  
" Yeah, I buy that. No really, I thought you should ask her out. "   
Riley said.  
" And you should go out with JB." Jett said.  
" Only if he asks me out first." Riley said. " But will you ask Kayla   
out?"  
" How many times will you ask until you give up?" Jett smiled.  
" Millions." Riley said.  
" You sure she'll say yes?"  
" Positive."  
" Then I guess I'll ask."  
  
" You want to know what I think?" Kayla asked.  
" Sure." JB said.  
" I think you should ask out Riley, because I'm positive she will say  
yes, and I'm positive you want to ask her."  
" And I'm positive that you are insane. Mentally. I mean I don't like  
Riley like that. Well, a little but..."   
" But you are totally head over hills in love." Kayla smirked.  
" Have you been talking to Riley about this?" JB asked.  
" Why?"  
" Because you said you were positive."  
" Maybe, just a little. Ask her out though."  
" Fine."  
  
Later, at his house, Jett is standing in front of the mirror.  
" Kayla, I like you a lot."  
" Kayla, will you go out with me?"  
" Yo, K, you and me, dinner and a movie."  
" Jett, what in heavens name are you doing?" Miss Correta asked. "  
Talking to yourself in the mirror."  
" Hey, Nana." Jett said. " I'm not doing anything."  
Miss Coretta sat next to Jett. " Don't wait too long to tell her how  
you feel. Else, someone else will come along. Tell her." Miss Coretta left.  
Jett picked up his phone. " Here goes nothing."  
The phone rang and Kayla answered. " Hello, West residence."  
" Hi, K. Want to come to my house, hang out. I want to ask you a very  
important question." Jett said.  
" I'll be right over." Kayla said, hanging up the phone. " Yes." She  
shouted, dancing around the room. She ran up to her room and changed clothes.  
She walked to Jett's quickly.  
  
" When is she going to get here?" Jett said out loud, sitting on the   
porch.  
" Right now." Kayla walked up to him.  
' Wow, she looks amazing.' Jett thought.  
" There was something you wanted to ask me?" Kayla said, anxiously.  
" Uh, yeah. Would you go..." Jett started.  
" Go on." Kayla said.  
" Could you help me with an art project, for school." Jett mumbled.  
" Jett, you don't take art." Kayla said.  
" Oh. Did I say art? I meant science." Jett muttered.  
" We're in the same science class, Jett. What did you really want to   
ask me?" Kayla said raising her eyebrows.  
" I forget. I better go do... something." Jett walked into the house.  
" Ugh, guys are so dense." Kayla walked home kicking a pebble the   
whole way.  
  
" Hey, Riley. What're you doing here?" JB asked sweeping the floor at   
his parents store.  
" Um, I came to get something." Riley said, blushing.  
" What?" JB asked leaning the broom in a corner.  
" Oh, water. I ran out of bottled water, and I hate sink water."   
Riley mumbled.  
" Oh, ok. You know where its at." JB pointed to the bottled water.  
Riley walked over where JB had pointed. " Water?" She whispered under  
her breath. " Clever." She grabbed a couple bottles. " How much?"  
" Um, two dollars." JB said.  
" Here you go." Riley handed him the money.  
" Hey, you doing anything this Saturday?" JB asked.  
" No, well at like six in the morning I have to shoot a couple scenes  
but other than that, I am totally free. Why?" Riley said crossing her finger   
behind her back.  
" I was wondering if you would like to.. help out.. in the store." JB  
said, chickening out.  
Riley let out a sigh. " Sure. What time?"  
" Whenever." JB said.  
" Ok, see you later." Riley walked out. ' I could of sworn he was   
going to ask me out. Am I stupid?' Riley thought.  
  
The next day, Riley and Jett were in Jett's trailer.  
" I thought you said you were going to ask Kayla out. She said you  
asked her for help on projects you didn't even have." Riley said.  
" I panicked. I didn't want her to say no." Jett said.  
" You panicked. That is a word I have never heard associated with   
Jett Jackson." Riley smiled. " I thought you were Mr. Cool around girls."  
" Yeah, me too. But with Kayla, I don't know its different. I can't  
even talk to her hardly, anymore. I mean you probably don't know what that's  
like, but.." Jett said.  
" Trust me, I do." Riley said.  
" You and JB?" Jett asked.  
Riley blushed.  
" That blush means yes." Jett said, laughing. " We should write a   
movie about us. We could call it Clueless Teens In Love, or something."  
Riley pulled a paper out of her bag. " I already started."  
" Are you serious?" Jett laughed. " Lemme see."  
Riley handed it to him.  
" Hey that's good. Although, if JB and K read this, they'll know its  
about them." Jett said after reading it.  
" Ok, you take that and rewrite a bit, so its still the same, but   
less obvious. We can give it to the producer or something." Riley said.  
" Cool. We'll be actors and writers." Jett said.  
" You already are." Riley said.  
" Good point." Jett said.  
There was a knock at the door. Jett opened the door and found Kayla   
and JB standing outside. They came in and the four of them tried to get   
comfortable in the little space.  
" You guys want to watch a movie?" Jett asked.  
" What movie?" Kayla asked.  
" Scream 3?" Jett asked.  
" Sure," they all said.  
Jett put in the movie and got out cookies, chips, and whatever other  
junkfood you can imagine. They watched the movie.  
The killer had just shown up and Riley jumped and grabbed JB's arm.  
" You're kinda digging your nails into my arm." JB told Riley.  
" Sorry." Riley said letting her hand drop.  
" No problem." JB said.  
They continued to watch the movie.  
After the movie was over, they heard someone outside. Jett looked out  
the window. " Must have been the wind."  
They tried to open the door. " Jett, it won't open." Riley said   
yanking at the door.  
" Lemme try." Jett yanked at the door and it still didn't budge.  
Something scratched at the door.   
" Oh my god." Kayla and Riley shouted.  
" Don't worry I must have accidently locked us in somehow. And that   
sound was just the wind." Jett said.  
" Well, is there some other way to get out?" Kayla asked.  
" One, come on." Jett led them to a room with a small bed and pointed  
to the ceiling.  
" Oh no. I am not climbing out that thing." Kayla said.  
" Ditto. " Riley and JB said together.  
They heard something on the roof. Riley screamed.  
" What was that?" Kayla asked, scared.  
Jett looked out the window. " It looks like it is going to storm. It  
must have been the wind." Jett said, pretending he wasn't scared.  
They heard someone cough.  
" Someone is out there." JB said, his voice shaking.  
" Ok, that's scary." Jett said.  
" We have to get out of here." Kayla said.  
" No, if there's someone outside then we have to stay in here." JB   
said. Jett nodded.  
" Why did we have to watch Scream 3?" Riley asked. " Did I mention I  
am terrified of slasher movies?"  
" You should have mentioned that earlier." Jett said. " If there's a  
killer out there and we get killed at least we are all together."  
" Thanks, Jett, real comforting." JB said.  
" Ok, let's split up and find a way to get out without being killed   
or at least find something to beat the killer with." Jett said.  
Jett and Kayla walked to the living room area and JB and Riley walked  
to the kitchen.  
  
" Ok, we have water, junk food, and some forks and spoons." JB said.  
" The forks may work." Riley said.  
Thunder clapped. Riley screamed again.  
" It was only thunder." JB said.  
" I know, sorry." Riley said.  
" I have to tell you something." They both said. " You first."  
" I really like you." They both said.  
" Did you just say what I think you said?" JB asked.  
" I think so. I wanted to tell you weeks ago but I didn't think you   
felt the same way, but since we are about to quite possibly die, I wanted you  
to know." Riley said.   
" Same here. I was going to ask you out yesterday, but I panicked."   
JB said.  
  
" You check in the bedroom and I'll see if there is anything in the  
bathroom." Jett said.  
Kayla walked into the room and went over to a little table. On top,   
there was a piece of paper, she saw her name at the top and started reading.  
She sat on the bed.  
  
Kayla,  
If your reading this I must have had the guts to send it. I should probably  
tell you this in person, but every time I try, my mind goes blank and I   
panick. You have no idea how much I want to tell you.  
Ok, I'm stalling. I'll be as blunt as I can.  
Kayla, I really like you. As more than a friend. I hope you feel the same way  
but if not, at least you know how I feel.  
Love always,  
Jett  
  
" Did you find anything?" Jett asked coming into the room. " What's   
that?"  
Kayla showed him the letter. " I do feel the same way."  
" I wasn't going to give you that." Jett said.  
" When did you write it?" Kayla asked.  
" A month ago." Jett said.  
" Guys, we found something." Riley shouted.  
They walked to the living room, grabbing a bat on the way out.  
  
" We have a frying pan and a couple forks." JB said.  
" And a bat." Jett said.  
The doorknob started to turn. Riley and Kayla screamed. The door   
opened and... Cubby walked in.  
" Cubby.. Scream 3... Killer.. Door won't open.." They all said.  
" Why are you smiling?" Jett asked.  
" Gotcha." Cubby said. " I heard you watching the movie and I thought  
I'd scare you a bit. But Riley, your wanted in wardrobe."  
" Cubby, that wasn't funny we were scared to death." Riley said.  
" Yeah, very cruel." Kayla said.  
" We ought to hit you with this pan." Jett said.  
" Sorry, but you should have heard you guys, screaming. Funny." Cubby  
laughed walking off.  
" I better get to wardrobe before I get in trouble." Riley said.  
" I'll walk with you." JB said walking off.  
" I'm going to go home and work on my painting." Kayla said.  
" Ok. I'm going to work on that script Riley and I are writing." Jett  
said.  
" You're writing an episode of Silverstone?" Kayla asked.  
" No, we're working on something of our own. We'll show it to you   
when it is finished." Jett said.  
" Cool. I better go. See ya." Kayla started to walk away.  
" K?" Jett said. She turned around. " Doing anything tonight?"  
  
Riley came out of the dressing room in her Hawk outfit.   
" I better leave. I'm supposed to help out at the store." JB said.  
" Ok. I have to shoot a big stunt scene." Riley said.  
" Bye. Wait, do you want to go to a movie Friday?" JB asked.  
" Love too."  
They walked off in seperate directions.  
  
About a year later, Teen Love, Jett and Riley's movie was about to   
preimere. Jett and Riley have been traveling back and forth between Wilsted  
and LA. They were in LA, waiting for JB, Kayla, and Jett's family.   
" There they are." Riley said pointing.  
They walked to them. There was hugging, congratulations, etc.  
  
Later, Riley and Kayla are getting ready for the premeire.  
" I should be used to premeires and stuff by now. But I still get   
nervous." Riley said, slipping into her dress.  
" Well, you did write this movie." Kayla said.  
" I guess." Riley said. " Can you get the zipper?"  
Kayla zipped up the dress. " I have something to show you."  
Kayla picked up a bunch of magazine clippings from her bag.  
" What are these?" Riley asked.  
" Clippings about the movie and you and Jett." Kayla said.  
Riley read one of the clippings out loud. " America's favorite super  
heroes are now making movies. Silverstone's Jett Jackson and Riley Grant   
(Silverstone and Hawk) are working on a new movie, Teen Love, writing and   
starring in it. If you want to see a great movie, check it out, coming this  
summer." Riley finished. " Cool."  
" I thought you'd like it. Oh, and look." Kayla pulled out the latest  
issue of CosmoGirl. On the cover was a picture of Riley and Jett.  
" Cool. CosmoGirl is my favorite magazine. And now I'm on the cover."  
Riley said, putting on her high heels.  
Someone knocked on the door. " Who is it?" Riley said, zipping up  
Kayla's dress.  
" Guess." Someone said.  
Riley opened the door. " Hannah, I thought you weren't going to be   
coming." Riley hugged her sister.  
" I wasn't, but I had to come see my baby sisters writing debut."   
Hannah said.  
" Great. Mom's not coming, so there is an extra seat. Do you have a   
dress to wear?" Riley led her in and shut the door.  
Hannah lifted the bag she was holding. She changed into her dress as   
the lady that was doing their makeup arrived.  
An hour later, they were sitting and talking about the movie when the  
phone rang.  
" Hello?" Riley said.  
" Limo's here." Jett said from the other line.  
They hung up and the girls walked to the limo. They climbed in and   
they were on their way.  
On the way, Jett, Riley, and Jewel filled everyone in on what to do   
at the premiere.  
" When you get out of the limo.." Jett started.  
" Smile and.." Riley continued.  
" Keep walking." Jewel finished.  
( In case you were wondering, Riley was wearing a green spaghetti   
strap dress that shimmered in the light, the train fell back onto the ground   
making her look very elegant. Kayla was wearing a simple red dress.)  
They arrived at the theatre.  
" Prepare to go blind." Jett said as they opened the door.  
Riley stepped out first, JB after her, then Jett and Kayla, Jewel,   
and the families. The camaras flashed as they walked into the building.  
When they got inside, they were met by some more stars and media.   
They posed for some pictures, answered some questions, and signed a few   
autographs and then got their seats. After the movie, everyone headed to a  
party. ( The stars who attended the premeire were most of the cast and crew   
of Silverstone, Kirsten Storms, Jason Cook, Jay Johnson, Nadia Bjorlin,   
Hillary Duff, Lalaine, Adam Lamberg, Julia Roberts, Brandy, Monica, Jessica   
Andrews, S Club 7, Hoku, Brittany Spears, Destiny's Child, David Gallagher,   
Riley Smith, Alexis Bledel, Sarah Michelle Gellar, NSYNC, 5ive, and a whole   
lot of other people. Plus there were the stars of the movie, reporters, and   
families or friends.)  
They were talking at the party.  
" That movie was great." Kayla said, smiling.  
" Thanks." Jett and Riley said together.  
Beyonce walked up.  
" Jett, the movie was great." Beyonce said, smiling.  
" Thanks." Jett said. " And your new album. Great."  
" Thank you. I'll tell the others you think so." Beyonce walked away.  
" Riley, I just saw Jay Johnson over there. Jay Johnson! Can you   
believe that?" Hannah said, excitedly.  
" Breathe, sister, breathe." Riley said.  
" Look, he's over there with Kirsten Storms, Jason Cook, and Nadia   
Bjorlin. I'm star struck." Hannah said.  
" Kirsten Storms?" Kayla asked. " Isn't she in that movie Johnny  
Tsunami?"  
" Yeah," Jett answered.  
" You know that guy, not Johnny, Sam I think. He's pretty cute."   
Kayla said, thoughtfully.  
" Everyone loved the movie guys." Hannah said.  
" My baby's a big time writer." Jewel said coming up behind him.  
" Ma, keep the baby stuff on the downlow." Jett said, cooly.  
" Aw, you may be a movie star, but you are still my son." Jewel saw  
some of her costars and walked off.  
" She's crazy." Jett said, watching his mom walk off.  
" She just cares about you. It's how parents are." Kayla said.  
" I wish my mom was here." Riley sighed.  
" Oh, but she is." Someone said from behind. Riley turned and saw her   
mom. She gave her a huge hug.  
" Mom, I thought you weren't coming." Riley said.  
" I got my schedule changed, so I could at least come to the party."  
" Jett, Riley, there are some photographers wanting to get some  
pictures of the cast and some of the people here." Plunkett said.  
They walked over and posed for some pictures with the cast.  
They were getting ready to stop when Riley and Jett pulled JB and   
Kayla up.  
" What are you doing?" Kayla asked.  
" We couldn't have made this movie without you." Riley whispered.  
The picture snapped.  
  
The End! (Maybe) 


End file.
